Majutsu
refers to a line of techniques that predates the creation and classification of ninjutsu and incorporates the use and affinity for darkness and internal power covering a wide variety of abilities. It's practitioners were often pitted against their counterparts who practiced Kitoujutsu for both survival and the right to use their skills. Many forbidden ninjutsu techniques are derivations and rediscoveries of techniques that once were called black magic. It should be noted that while this techniques utilize what may be misunderstood as a dark release it is not a form of nature manipulation. Instead techniques placed under this category utilize mostly yin (as opposed yang) and internal energy for different effects. An inability to fully control the most powerful of these techniques can result in a user taking on demonic traits such as grey or black skin and occasionally physiological mutations. It is because of this recoil, called , that Majutsu was considered evil. In reality the effects are the result of channeling incredible amounts of energy throughout the body and that leaks from the chakra network into the bloodstream, bones, and flesh. While many Majutsu techniques can be linked to advanced bloodlines it is not limited to them. Thus it is possible for nearly anyone to use these techniques. Unfortunately, Majutsu isn't performed with hand seals, since it was developed before the Sage of Six Paths created ninjutsu, and require incantations, called , to activate. Similarly to ninjutsu and hand seals, a skilled user of Black Magic can skip or shorten an incantation. It should be noted that while these techniques may appear dark in nature they are not malevolent or evil, simply one half of the ancient set of skills that chakra users employed. Learning Majutsu While Majutsu has been nearly lost to the world with the extreme popularity of Ninjutsu dominating chakra manipulation, the traditional method of learning these techniques seems to be known by a few select people. While strange perhaps for shinobi who already utilize ninjutsu, the method is broken into two stages Conjuring and Manipulation. Stage 1: Conjuring Similar to modern Ninjutsu, the art of Majutsu requires that one draws chakra out of their bodies by allowing it to pass through their chakra network and out of their tenketsu. As such focus is key to manipulating chakra in this way require precise chakra control via the incantations which naturally regulate the user's mental state while performing the technique. In order to aid practitioners in mastering the conjuring faze of Majutsu the following technique was created. Technique Ankyuutai (暗球体) "Shade Orb" This is the name of the basic Majutsu training technique used as the first technique in manipulating chakra through the incantation methods of Majutsu. As such this technique begins to teach the user how to draw out and concentrate one's chakra. While this tehcnique creates a concentrated shadowy orb of chakra floating in one's hand, the technique is absolutely harmless and is useless in a combat situation. When this technique is used without restraint its size is directly proportional to the maximum amount of chakra the practitioner can draw out for any particular Majutsu technique. Someone new to Majutsu will usually produce an orb that would easily fit into the palm of the user's hand. As the Majutsu style is centered around using one's own inner power this technique teaches the user how to forcefully draw chakra from their body and form it into stable shape. As an added note this technique produces chakra that feels cold to the touch. Incantation Abhizapati (अभिशपति) "Conjure" Stage 2: Manipulation In previous stage the technique Ankyuutai is used to teach one how to draw chakra from themselves in the Majutsu manner the second stage technique teaches one how to manipulate it. This stage can be considered similar to shape manipulation in Ninjutsu. Technique Kokuen (黒煙) "Black Smoke" After the Shade Orb has been successfully conjured and maintained in the user's palm, the user use the following incantation to gain control of the orbs position and begin to relocate according to their will. Once the orb begins to move fromt the user's hand it will degrade into a black smoke, hence the name, formed from the user's chakra that the user will direct with hand motions. Like its parent technique the chakra of this technique is cold to the touch and doesn't have any affinity for damage. Once a user has mastered this technique they are ready to begin learning actual Majutsu techniques. Incantation Vahati (वहति) "Flow" Unofficial Stage 3: Completion While not part of the tradtional training method, Shirokaze Fuyutama felt that the ancients who practiced Majutsu left out an important step in mastering these techniques. While the previous stages teach a user how to draw their chakra out and manipulate it, they both do it separately. As such the unofficial third stage combines what the user has already learned into a single step and with the addition of changing the nature (Take note: "Nature" as it is used here doesn't refer to Elemental Natures found in Ninjutsu, but rather the characteristic of the chakra once it is used) of the chakra before it is utilized as an actual technique. Like the previous stages, a technique is utilized for one to comprehend what is being taught. If a student is able to master this technique they are truly ready to learn Majutsu techniques. Technique Kurokaze (黒風) "Black Wind" An advancement of the second stage Majutsu training technique that condenses the "black smoke" into a arced blade shape and directs it toward an intended target at an incredible velocity. Unlike the previous techniques from which this Majutsu skills is derived from Kurokaze is quite dangerous able to easily cut through the trunk of a large tree with ease, though it retains the same cold aura. Despite the name the technique is not wind natured and is instead merely a condensed blade of chakra and is named as such do to its similarity to Wind Release ninjutsu techniques. Incantation AvakRntati (अवकृन्तति) "Cut Down"